Areku
by Song-Obsessed1
Summary: There's a new Digidestined in the Digital World. Even stronger than Takuya and the guys put together. And she's friends with Duskmon? (On Permenent Hold)
1. DUSKMON SINGS

Do not own Digimon, there I said it okay.  
  
Bye the way, Areku is MY character okay  
  
Areku:  
  
Age:13  
  
Grade: 7th  
  
Brown Hair 5 inches down her shoulders  
  
Blue eyes not light not dark but in the middle  
  
Spirits are Sylvamon (Human) and Sandrimon (Beast)  
  
Attitude: A lone wolf with no trouble making friends prefers to be alone though. Get on her bad side and you'll regret it! And loves to laugh and jokes and all that.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ A young girl around 13 wandered aimlessly through the sheltering trees. Her long brown hair waved as she walked. Her light yet dark blue eyes studied and took in everything. The sound of scuffling Digimon filled the evergreen forest with an eerie feeling. She spotted a something up ahead that made her uneasy. The Digimon in the forest grew hauntingly quiet. She easily scaled a tree and used the height to her advantage. An obviously evil Digimon paced nervously at the only exit to the forest. It was a Raremon; the horrible thing made her wince, slightly. She took a metal-like stick and leaped from tree to tree gracefully. The Raremon had not seen her, but a pair of red eyes from the shadows had gone unnoticed. A snake-like Digimon shot out of it's hiding place and bit her painfully on the arm. She used the stick in her opposite hand and whacked the thing upside the head. It finally was defeated and she scanned it. She had defeated it without her spirits. But wearily, from the fight and poison she fell out of the tree and was unconscious before she hit the ground.  
  
When she awoke she was tied to a tree, yes tied to a tree. Oh and did I forget to mention gagged. Mentally she cussed and swore revenge on the coward who'd done it. She reached into her pocket even though her hands were tied to her sides. The sunlight drifted over the horizon welcoming a crisp new day. Well maybe I should say a long new day. She had pulled out a pocketknife and begun cutting at the ropes. Soon she was free and she pulled the piece of cloth out of her mouth. Inspecting the cloth further making sure no poison or drugs were on it, she wrapped it around her arm like a cast to keep the bite from bleeding. Then she studied her new surroundings. She was in a different forest unlike the one from before. The trees were covered in autumn colored leaves and it was certain she hadn't been out that long!  
  
"Well Areku, you've really done it this time." Areku spoke dully to herself. "Lost in a world were almost nothing makes sense." She sighed and began walking. Heck she'd never gotten any clues on what she was supposed to do here. She just knew she was here, and that was it. Soon she came to a village filled with small shops, restaurants, and eager bright Digimon. She blew in and left as quickly, but while she was walking out of town a young Digimon walked up to her.  
  
"Um.Why are you leaving without your friends?" It questioned innocently. It was a Gatomon, heck I really don't care if you don't consider that a young Digimon or not.  
  
"Friends?" I asked it a bit confused.  
  
"Yes, the other humans here. Aren't they your friends?" It questioned.  
  
"Nope, sorry." I said to it and walked off, really not wanting to play '20 Questions'.  
  
"Please stay, please?" God this Digimon was getting on my nerves, but I decided to stay.  
  
"Can't stay exactly but I won't leave either." It seemed satisfied and trotted back to the town. I decided to go to the town in my spirit form. I Spirit Evolved to Sylvamon a wolf-dragon-like Digimon and headed in. Besides when I was human, my arm had started to really hurt. I decided to get some food but had to decline due to the fact I had no Digital Money whatsoever. I entered a restaurant where you could just sit if you had no money. I noticed a group of kids and wondered if those were the ones the Gatomon had spoken. Suddenly a horrifying crash was heard coming from the edge of town. Whatever it was, was really going to be sorry. She galloped to where the noise had come from. The other humans had also come. It was Mercurymon oddly enough. I tackled that idiot and in seconds he was nothing more than a fractal code. I smirked, but then something caught my attention. The other humans gaped at me and were almost pale white. Except the kid with the bandana. Something else bothered me and I looked at my leg it was going from normal blue to red! I changed back to well me and checked my arm. It was pretty bad, blood dripping from it, I shook some of the blood off but it hurt more. Damn snake bite I thought to myself. The other kids had come over to see if I was alright. I assured them I was fine but it really didn't work. I wouldn't believe it either I thought bitterly. It was odd, because that night we'd gone through this 'book' for information on the Digimon. All the while I got to know these kids better and better. And I'll let you in on a secret: When I saw Kouji He reminded me of someone named Kouichi. And Kouichi had told me he had a twin brother named Kouji. Why you may ask did he tell me. Well I was practicly his only friend and he was practically my only friend. Anyway when they told me their names and I realized it was his brother. Wow, what are the chances. But I had to keep my big trap shut because Kouji doesn't know he has a brother and so on.  
  
Bokomon finally found out that I needed some healing herb or something like that. I could really care less but I didn't want to end up like a destroyed Digimon so I did what he said. From the corner of my eye I could see Kouji watching me the whole time. Hmm. Do I know him too. Don't think so but who knows? This world is messed up. " You know what guys I need to go find someone really important."  
  
"We'll go with you then!" Takuya spoke up. " I dunno guys, you may not like him."  
  
"Nonsense, any friend of yours is a friend of ours," JP said and I could already tell he was trying to impress Zoe. Which obviously didn't work.  
  
I shook my head and smirked. I was going to find Duskmon, and they wouldn't be so cheery then I thought. We came up to another forest. Damn forests. We came up to a code box. I typed in a 6 digit code and the door swung open, that was carved to make it look like part of the tree. Kouji gasped oddly enough but I knew why.  
  
"What?" I asked a little bugged.  
  
"The code you put in was my birthday!"  
  
"I'm not surprised, not even a little." I mumbled "Weird you'd be sensitive about a thing like that. Although it does make a lot of sense"  
  
"Why's that?" Kouji asked obviously in a mixture between anger, embarrassment, and confusion.  
  
"Let my friend explain," I muttered not wanting to explain it all.  
  
We went down a long hallway and then had to go down about10,000 flights of stairs. When we got close we heard singing. A guys voice of coarse I knew who that was. The lyrics he sang wet like this and I knew then well:  
  
Call you up in the middle of the night  
  
Like a firefly without any light  
  
You were there like a blowtorch burning  
  
I was a key that could use a little turning  
  
His voice was full of sorrow.  
  
So tired that I couldn't even sleep  
  
So many secrets I couldn't keep  
  
Promise myself I wouldn't weep  
  
One more promise I couldn't keep  
  
When we got closer the children froze. There was Duskmon singing his heart out playing a guitar and sitting on a bench. He was in side a well-lit room with a very high ceiling. He obviously didn't notice us.  
  
It seems no one can help me now  
  
I'm in too deep there's no way out  
  
This time I have really  
  
Led myself astray  
  
They kids were frozen in place. This was Duskmon? But-But how? Is probably what they were thinking.  
  
Runaway train never going back  
  
Wrong way on a one way track  
  
Seems like I should be getting somewhere  
  
Somehow I'm neither here nor there  
  
~  
  
Can you help me remember how to smile  
  
Make somehow it all seem worthwhile  
  
How on earth did I get so jaded  
  
Life mysteries seem so faded  
  
~  
  
I can go where no one else can go  
  
I know what no one else has known  
  
Here I am just a drowning in the rain  
  
With a ticket for a runaway train  
  
~  
  
And everything seems good n' dry  
  
Day n' night  
  
Earth n' sky  
  
Somehow I just don't believe it  
  
~  
  
Runaway train never going back  
  
Wrong way on a one way track  
  
Seems like I should be getting somewhere  
  
Somehow I'm neither here nor there  
  
~  
  
Bought a ticket for a runaway train Like a madman laughing at the rain  
  
Little out of touch, little insane  
  
It's just easier than dealing with the pain  
  
~  
  
Runaway train never going back  
  
Wrong way on a one way track  
  
Seems like I should be getting somewhere  
  
Somehow I'm neither here nor there  
  
I sung with him in the end of the song.....  
  
Runaway train never coming back  
  
Runaway train tearing up the track  
  
Runaway train burning in my face  
  
I runaway but it always leaves the same  
  
When he finished he looked up at my eyes filled with shock.  
  
"You little devil. Why'd you bring them here?!" He was angry at me that was sure.  
  
I shrugged, "They insisted."  
  
"I'm going have to kill you now." The DD took fighting position oblivious to the fact he was talking to Areku and he was joking.  
  
"You, kill me. I doubt that, I've already taken out Mercurymon!" I teased him.  
  
"Good, his art thou talk was really getting on my nerves!"  
  
"I agree. Oh. um. Can you change back yet?"  
  
"Not yet." He looked uneasy with the DD here.  
  
"Don't worry you wouldn't attack a sibling again would you?" She mocked friendly enough.  
  
He glared, "no."  
  
"Good! 'Cause your brothers pretty cute!" Now the DigiDestined were swimming in confusion, but the didn't want Duskmon to attack them. So they stayed quiet.  
  
Areku was leaning on a wall. Duskmon threw his blade at her. She jumped up just as it hit the wall and landed on it, while it was stuck in the wall. Not even a trace of fear or determination was on her face. She jumped down, took the blade out of the way and threw it back to Duskmon. Who caught it easily.  
  
"You've done that so many times it doesn't even count as a threat!" She teased.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~END CHAPTER 1~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Did you guys like it. There's a lot of unanswered questions but they'll be answered in the next chapter. If you have a question use the review option to ask it. REVIEW PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!!!!! 


	2. LOTS OF FLUFF

I'm back. I do not own Digimon, and if I did I would not be here got it?  
  
I hope you guys liked part 1. The song's called Runaway Train and I listen to it so often it's almost annoying. Although it does kind of remind you Kouichi (Koy-chee) doesn't that sound weird? I dunno, anyways it makes sense to me. I have no pictures of Duskmon so I forgot what he looks like. I'm on a roll. And to think I wrote that whole chapter (1) in an hour and a half. I don't even write this stuff down, I just wing it! ^_^  
  
By the way my chapters make almost no sense in the least. And this a Kouji fiction. Kind of. There are actually about 2 plots. ^_^o 1 about Areku & Kouichi (not love story!) and 1 about Kouji. Don't kill me I kind of copied from 'Spirited Away' and I'm saying I don't own that either ^_^o  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Do you two know each other?" Zoe asked cautiously.  
  
I glanced at Duskmon, he rolled his eyes. I was glad that Kouichi was able to control him now. God, he scared my to death before! " Yeah, so?" I said walking up to her.  
  
"Is this some kind of trap?" Kouji, furiously asked.  
  
"Why Kouji, I'm insulted. Would I bring you here if he was evil?" I was mentally laughing my head off.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Not really. I wouldn't want him to hurt his brother."  
  
"You mean he's a kid. But then who's his brother?" JP asked like he thought it was a trick too.  
  
"If he could change back you'd know. They're twins-" Duskmon came up behind me and put his hand over my mouth. I bit it, a little too hard. He jumped back, and something really cool happened. He changed back, though he did run down a corridor before they could see him. "Don't make me say your name. They'd know who you were then!" I yelled at him. I ran after him as the DD just stood there. Listening. They couldn't here Kouichi but they could hear me. " Come on out now!.They aren't going to think your crazy!.Fine I'll cook tonight!.My cooking's not that bad!" There was a loud crash. Then I came out with Kouichi in a headlock. "That's what you get for insulting my cooking."  
  
I let go of Kouichi in front of the group, so they could get a good look at him. Right off they didn't think it looked like Kouji. One by one they figured it out, the last being JP, first being Kouji.  
  
Kouichi turned pale then bright red. He tipped his cap down so they couldn't see his face and stood there.  
  
"He was being controlled by Cherubimon and now he's good. Plus he's very sorry. Does that about sum it up?" Kouichi nodded, still staring his shoes. I figured he more embarassed about his singing than being controlled. "Kareoke?"  
  
"What!?" The DD asked in unison.  
  
"Now you guys should sing!" I grinned this was gonna be fun.  
  
"No way!" They all said in their own words.  
  
All right then 'Truth or Dare' or Karioke!" We all agreed to play Truth or Dare. Even Kouichi took this pretty well. Actually Kouji refused to play.  
  
"Why aren't you going to play Kouji?"  
  
"Because, I really don't want to!" Kouji said coldly.  
  
"Kouji are you hiding something, because you know you can tell us."  
  
Kouji walked back up the stairs without a word.  
  
"Ya know Zoe, I don't think he knows that." Takuya said dully"  
  
"I think he needs time to think anyways. Time for truth or dare!" I grinned evily.  
  
"Unfortunently." Kouichi muttered.  
  
"Hey buddy, I control the food, you want me to use poison in my next recepe for disaster?" Kouichi gulped, while everyone else laughed.  
  
"Okay it was my idea so I go first." I told them. " Takuya truth or dare?"  
  
"ummmm..Dare"  
  
"Okay, I want you to go convince Kouji to come back and play with us, that's your dare."  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Just go do your dare Takuya!" Zoe told him. Takuya left a little miffed by his dare.  
  
~*~*~*OUTSIDE*~*~*~  
  
Where'd Kouji go? This is hopeless. I'm never going to find him. Maybe he's under this rock. Nope, darn I thought he was there for sure.  
  
Takuya finally found Kouji. He was sitting on the edge of a cliff overlooking the river and forest below. He was leaning over and staring intently at something.  
  
"Kouji?" Kouji jumped and slipped right off the edge barely holding on. "KOUJI!"  
  
Takuya ran over to Kouji and started pulling him up. But the edge of the cliff started cracking and collapsed. Takuya was sure this would be the end as they fell towards the ground.  
  
~*~*~*~INSIDE~*~*~*~  
  
"Areku Truth or Dare?" Zoe asked.  
  
"Truth."  
  
"What's your biggest secret?"  
  
"Um. I hide my stuff in between my matresses on my bed at home."  
  
"That's it!?"  
  
"It's a pretty big secret if you have two brothers on a mission to destroy your stuff."  
  
Anime fall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~OUTSIDE~*~*~*~*~NIGHTIME~*~*~*~*~  
  
Out of no where a long white dragon with a wolf like snout and pale yellow horns behind it's ears, tapped Takuya's side.  
  
Takuya grabbed a hold of the green mane and the dragon shot upwards. Once at the top it gently put Takuya down and sped off. Takuya just stood there in shock, and finally remembered Kouji.  
  
"Kouji!" Takuya called.  
  
"Over here." Takuya turned around to see Kouji behind him.  
  
"How.Did.Did." Takuya stuttered.  
  
"Let's go inside."  
  
"Huh? Okay."  
  
~*~*~*~*~INSIDE~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Wow Takuya, you got him to come back. I thought for sure, you'd come back with a black eye." JP joked. (O_Oo)  
  
"Guys we'd better get some sleep who knows what'll attack us tomorrow." Kouichi said through a yawn. "I've got a few extra rooms that look like rooms and not caves"  
  
"A few?" Zoe asked.  
  
"Four, oh some of you have to share going to have to share a room."  
  
"How about Zoe come with me and you guys all get your own rooms." I asked.  
  
"That'll work." Zoe said happily.  
  
"Alright come on guys."  
  
When everyone was in there own rooms that each had, a bed, a night stand and a lamp things got mighty quiet. JP was asleep happily dreaming of food and chewing on his pillow. Takuya was asleep too, and snoring. Tommy was asleep, I think he's the only normal one. Kouichi was listening to music on his headphones. Me and Zoe were talking. Kouji was tossing and turning in his sleep, sweating buckets. In his nightmare, he was being beaten (while in human form) by an evil Digimon, who had a sword (?).  
  
The Digimon slashed his arm causing a huge cut to form. Kouji woke up with a start, panting. He looked at his arm. To his horror it was bleeding because of a huge cut, the same one from his nightmare. His eyes widened and he quickly ran to the bathroom to clean it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~END PART 2~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
creepy.. O_O0 poor Kouji.  
  
Wow this story is fluffy. Oh and no Kouji isn't a dragon. And no it wasn't a double dream. And it's not Takouji. And yes they excepted Kouichi awfully quick. And I have no idea how Kouji got up the cliff so fast. And yes reviewers get a bag of Areku's candy that she hid in her matresses. And.. ~ Areku walks in. Strangles LoneWolf. walks out to hide her candy ~ Don't worry I'll find it for you reviewers out there. LoneWolf follows Areku ~  
  
Sorry about the spelling mistakes ^_^  
  
~LoneWolf~  
  
Previews for next chapter:  
  
Kouji plot:  
  
They each filled their plates with food. Suddenly Takuya bumped Kouji in the arm. Kouji pulled his arm away, with a look of sheer pain on his face. "Kouji are you okay?" Tommy asked.  
  
Areku plot:  
  
She awoke with a start, sweating like crazy. Areku looked around the darkened room. Nothing. She checked the snakes bite. Her whole arm was purple. "Guess I'm wearing long sleeves tomorrow." She said looking towards her jacket. 


	3. NIGHTMAREMON

I have not seen Kouichi at all in the Tv series, so he's probably OOC. I had a vision and it said his voice was going to be like Matt's (season 1) so can someone tell me?  
  
  
  
  
  
Don't own Digimon ^_^  
  
Areku's candy goes to:  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kouji scrubbed at his arm. He soon began feeling very tired and slipped back in to bed. He could find no bandages so he wrapped his bandana around his arm to stop the bleeding. He sighed and started to think. He just thought for awhile and started to lull into an uneasy sleep.  
  
Areku awoke with a start, sweating like crazy. She looked around the darkened room. Nothing. She checked the snakes bite. Her whole arm was purple. "Guess I'm wearing long sleeves tomorrow." She said looking towards her jacket.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~MORNING COMES~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The daylight rose and everyone's internal clock woke them up, based on the fact they are in a cave. Kouji and Areku were fidgety, based on the events from last night. Areku had worn her blue jacket to cover her wound. She sighed as they all sat around a Digimon made kitchen table. Kouji was glad he had a jacket already, although he couldn't tell why Areku had worn one.  
  
They each filled their plates with food. Suddenly Takuya accidentally bumped Kouji in the arm. Kouji pulled his arm away, with a look of sheer pain on his face.  
  
"Kouji are you okay?" Tommy asked.  
  
"Yeah fine." Kouji answered obviously not wanting to talk about it. Couldn't Takuya take a hint? He hit Kouji in the arm Kouji winced, pain in his eyes, but showed no other sign of being hurt.  
  
"Kouji your hurt aren't you, and where is your bandana?" Were the questions, he received from the others. Areku sighed at least they wouldn't bug her. The rest of the group finally got Kouji to show them his wound, by the way answering both questions at once. A red gash, starting right before his elbow and stopped on his wrist. The blood stained bandana wrapped around it.(0_0)  
  
Kouichi being, well Kouichi, noticed that Areku hadn't even spoken to Kouji or anything about his wound. That piqued his curiosity. "What's up Areku?" He asked. She stared at him for a minute and inched away.  
  
"Now you're scaring me." She joked, Kind of.  
  
"And why is that?" He asked casually.  
  
"Why don't you go help your brother. You've been brothers for three days, you should worry about him."  
  
"Yeah, but your acting weird."  
  
"Go help your brother!" She ordered him without yelling.  
  
"Fine, fine." He replied giving up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~DARK DEMENSION~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Good, good. Now that they are weakened attack them." Said a growl of a voice, low enough you had to strain to hear it.  
  
"Sire, how many do we send?" Spoke the frightened Digimon flunky.  
  
"As many as needed to defeat those brats!" It roared. Then calmed and spoke. "And bring the three humans, I told you about earlier, here."  
  
"Y-Yes s-s-sire, right away s-sir." With that the frightened Digimon took off to tell the troops to attack. The sinister leader smirked, fangs gleaming in the darkness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~THE GANG~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kouji's still out." Takuya sadly said walking out of the guest room, head hung low. Earlier, after they had stopped pestering Kouji he just collapsed. His tempiture had risen and he tossed and turned in his sleep. They were all worried about him.  
  
~*LATER*~  
  
Kouji opened his eyes, his head ached and he felt like someone had stolen his strength. He shakily got out of bed and leaned on the wall for support. It was completely dark and he couldn't even see an inch in front of his face. He used the wall to guide him out of the darkness, and for support. He then accidently tripped over something, or someone, and landed hard on the wooden floor. He felt around and finally found.Neemon!?  
  
"Neemon are you okay? Neemon?" No answer. Kouji picked up Neemon and continued his search for a way out of this place.  
  
After what seemed like ages he found the stairs, they'd come in on, and slowly began climbing them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~END CHAPPIE 3~*~*~*~*~  
  
Short chapter, I know, I know.  
  
~Areku~ How did you find my candy!!!!  
  
~Areku starts strangling LoneWolf, again~  
  
LoneWolf breaks free and runs like heck  
  
~Areku~ Wow she can run fast!  
  
LoneWolf sees Areku coming and runs even faster  
  
~LoneWolf~ AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH * take breath * HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH * takes another breath * HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~Areku~ * evil grin *  
  
Preview for next chapter:  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Who are you!?" Kouji yelled into the darkness.  
  
"Yeah!" Areku agreed with the question he'd asked.  
  
"Your worst Nightmare(mon)!" It said and lunged into attack.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~LoneWolf~  
  
*evil grin * And don't forget reviewers get Areku's candy  
  
~Sees Areku (again). Runs like heck (again)~  
  
^_^ 


End file.
